Every year, same day, same place?
by AnonymousW
Summary: Glimpses of Donna and Harvey at their 'anniversary' throughout the years. One-shot [Darvey]
1. Chapter 1

_August 5_ _th_ _2003_

It's the first time they do this, go together to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the day Donna joined his office.

' _Let's agree to this' she had said with excitement, 'every year on the 5_ _th_ _of August, we clear whatever we have and have dinner together at La Posta' she had explained._

' _What if we're twenty years from now and you have four mini you running around?' he had teased with a smirk, leaning close to her while he sat on her desk._

' _My husband would take care of them for the night' she huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was secretly happy he thought they'd last this long and wondered how he knew she had always wanted four kids._

 _He chuckled. 'But if we're married, that would be a problem' he flirted again, her blush not escaping him._

" _Oh if I married you then there must be one" she teased jokingly, making him roll his eyes at her, a smile lighting his face._

 _'Every year, same day, same place?' he asked, extending his hand._

 _'Every year, same day, same place' she confirmed, shaking his hand as his thumb caressed her skin._

"This is a nice place" Harvey observed. It was his first time there. "Did one of your exes introduce you to it?" he teased.

'Nop. I thought I'd find a place where I never had a date or you a conquest. It's been a tough job, believe me' she said, exhaling in a dramatic tone.

'So this is like our special place?' he said, leaning in over the table, his eyes flickering to her cleavage.

'Special place? What's next, necklaces with matching half hearts?' she mocked, trying to fake annoyance, unable to suppress a smile.

"What's next is you and me, at my place, where I will demonstrate to you that idea I drew the other day" he whispered, his voice husky.

She smiled widely, her tongue purposely trailing a bit longer on her lip. She seemed to be considering it, before she leaned in again, whispering: 'Keep dreaming Harv'

They kept it going all night; the back and forth flirting, the sexual innuendos, the looks and whispers. But when time came for them to leave, Harvey dropped Donna home, as she left a small kiss on his cheek, biding him goodnight.

* * *

 _August 5_ _th_ _, 2004_

This time was different. They had just slept together a week ago, and she had agreed to work for him at a new firm, on a condition that they wouldn't talk about it.

The tension was palpable, some awkwardness filling the atmosphere the first ten minutes. He couldn't stop his eyes from focusing on her lips as she sipped from her wine glass, his mind wandering back to that time her body shivered under his lips.

She seemed to know his thoughts exactly, as her eyes caught his, neither of them aware of the waiter standing idly by.

Soon the awkwardness was replaced by excitement for the new journey ahead. She listened attentively to him talk about his big dreams, about how his name would make the wall, about how THEY will do it; together. They made plans for his suits collection, his office decoration, talking about everything from coffee to dinner. They spent the rest of the night making plans together, as Donna felt the same twist in her stomach she had felt when he asked her to come work for him.

Sure, she was over the moon about his work plans that included her, but couldn't help but wonder if he would ever talk about anyone –her for example, with the same passion he spoke with about his work.

He glanced at her and knew; with her around, he'd be at his top.

* * *

 _August 5_ _th_ _, 2008_

Things were good for them; he had been appointed senior partner, things at the firm were smooth and for an unknown reason, their banter was back again. Never as dirty as their first years together, time had made some words prohibited, some thoughts shut deep down. But they were here, throwing side smirks and looks that lasted longer than they should.

'What's your dream destination?' he asked her, out of the blue.

'As in vacation destination?' she asked.

'Yeah, vacation, living, whatever' he shrugged.

'No not whatever' she said with shock. 'It makes all the difference in the world' she said matter-of-factly.

'Enlighten me then' he said curiously.

'For vacation, Greece. For shopping and some romance, Paris of course. For retirement Florence' she listed as he carefully took in all the information thrown at him.

'What about here?' he asked.

'I'm here now aren't I?' she said, smiling widely.

'Touché' he said, smiling back. 'Why Florence?' he asked curiously.

'Just a little girls' dream. Been there once, it's a magical place. I can see myself growing old there; just sitting in a café in one of the city's old corners, drinking wine and playing bridge' she explained, her eyes drifting away.

Harvey smiled affectionately as Donna opened up to him about her dreams; she rarely ever did.

'Bridge? I bet you'd still be playing strip poker even when you're 90' he teased.

'Touché' she said then, her eyes twinkling as they met his.

His mind drifts for a few second, as he imagined himself twenty years from now, walking along the Arno River, hand in hand with her. He really should stop thinking about it.

* * *

 _August 5_ _th_ _2013_

Their relationship was growing strained, distant. Maybe it was the tension at the firm coupled with the fact that they were both seeing someone else. Tonight should've been special; it's been a decade since they first started working together. But somehow it didn't even matter.

'How are things with David?' he finally asked. He couldn't hold it in, but kept his cool as he took a bite from his fork.

She exhaled. This wasn't going anywhere good. She could recognize the hint of something in his eyes despite his attempt to hide it; possessiveness, maybe even jealousy.

'Good' she answered briefly. She was trying to minimize any opportunity for him to hang on every word she said.

He swallowed, looking at her with that look she hated; the one that said 'I know you're hiding something'

'What Harvey?' she asked, exasperated.

'Nothing' he said quietly, still looking at her the same. 'I thought you wanted to develop that more' he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'Well I don't. How's Scottie?' she asked indifferently, feeling slightly childish for spinning it back on him.

'No need for me to tell you anything, you already know ALL about it don't you?' he said with the same tone.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she argued.

'Nothing; you just always have to say something about it, interfere' he accused her.

'Cause if I don't you'll screw things up!' she said, her voice louder now.

'And what does that have to do with you? Why are you so keen on making me and Scottie work?' he asked irritated.

'I want you to be HAPPY' she shouted, her voice shaking. She was furious, and he cursed himself for the tears forming in his eyes.

It's the second time she'd said this now; and he doesn't understand. He wanted her to be happy too, but sometimes, just sometimes, he thinks that he only wants her to be happy with him, as selfish as that may sound.

He didn't know what to say, his expression softening immediately at her shaken sight.

'This is why I told you we should never discuss our personal relationship' she whispered.

'Donna if we can't talk about this…' he started, as she looked at him curiously. 'If we're friends, if we really are friends, then we should be able to talk about it' he explained.

She didn't say a word, knowing that he was right.

'It's hard to keep a conversation going when you can't talk about half the things you want to talk about' he said again.

Her rule. He came back to that.

'You can't blame me for that Harvey, you agreed…' she started, lost at words.

'I'm not' he breathed. 'It's just-' he paused, before giving up. 'Let's just talk about something else' he barely said.

Dinner couldn't last longer; the rest of the night was mostly silent, a few Louis stories shared, none of them comfortable enough to laugh wholeheartedly.

'I'm sorry I snapped at you' he breathed to her in the car. She shifted her gaze to meet his, surprised by his apology.

'I'm sorry it's so difficult' she admitted.

'Goodnight Donna' he said with a faint smile, as they reached her apartment.

'Night Harvey' she said, reciprocating a sad smile, before she walked out.

* * *

 _August 5_ _th_ _2015_

Here they were, twelve years later, celebrating something that no longer existed. Donna wasn't working for Harvey anymore, but he had insisted they go out anyway, in an attempt to repair their friendship.

'He didn't really say that' Harvey said with disbelief.  
'Oh, not only did he say it, but I had to transcribe it word for word off his Dictaphone' Donna shot back with a smile that warmed his heart.

He laughed, the smile on his face stuck for a few seconds, as he shot a small glance at her, one that she doesn't miss. Harvey suddenly felt something he hadn't felt for a while; contentment. That same feeling he had ten years ago about everything being ok, or in that dream he had of her in his bed

'What? ' she asked curiously, a smile on her face.

'No, I just realized I haven't thought about Jack Soloff and his bullshit for two hours' he said softly, their eyes locking for a few seconds.

'Glad we did this, Harvey' she said, knowing exactly what he meant. The evening was going great so far; they had succeeded to put apart their late problems, and just enjoy each other's company.

'Me too' he said. 'We should do it more often' he added casually taking a sip.

Donna hesitated for a second before speaking again.

'Well, I'm not sure how Mitchell would feel about that' she said with a coy smile.

Harvey stayed calm, as he asked her who Mitchell was, his smile mirroring hers.

'He's the man that I've been seeing for the last six weeks.  
He's…he's smart and he's funny and best of all, he has nothing to do with the practice of law' she explained, looking at his face for any usual sign.

He didn't move, his eyes fixated at her with the same smile he had a few seconds ago. His fingers on the wine glass moved for a few seconds before he spoke.

'I'm happy for you, Donna' he said.

For the first time in over a decade, Donna was disoriented; the usual signs and reactions not clear on Harvey's face.  
 _Maybe he really is happy for me,_ she thought. Or maybe she had lost her ability to read him, the exchanged I love you-s, her case, her moving to Louis' desk straining their relationship so hard that the invisible line connecting them had broke.

Harvey wondered why the hell Donna was telling him about her love life. Six weeks was a long time, and Harvey couldn't help the twinge of anger in his stomach when he compared how much he had been suffering with her easy transition into what seemed to be a rather serious relationship. He could tell by the way she described him that she really liked him, her dreamy eyes reminding him of that time she spoke of Florence.

He pushed back the gut-wrenching feeling down, realizing that he had no right to expect anything else. She looked happy, and that, in some twisted way, was enough for him to smile. But then he heard her talk about Esther, and suddenly felt personally attacked. He knew that she was right but wasn't ready to hear her talk, especially when she seemed as such ease with the whole issue.

Donna would be lying if she said her heart didn't slightly wince at the sight of Harvey and Esther flirting. But it made sense; she was after all very much like Harvey's typical type. And much like the last twelve years, she found no difficulty in talking about it and advising him about it.

'Donna, I appreciate you telling me this as a friend.  
Now, as a friend, I'm telling you to mind your own business' he said trying to remain calm.

It was enough to cut the discussion short.

The car ride was silent, both of them sucked into their thoughts about how things had changed with time, and how little things remained intact.

Because it started when **he didn't know how Donna she was** , and he **claimed that she was into him**. She warned him that **if he was ever lucky enough to have her, he wouldn't want to share** ; and just like every time, she was right. Because after **wondering what they were waiting for** , and after **asking her to work for him** , he realized that **her and Stephen, it bothered him.** But she didn't know he wanted both, so she decided that they would **put it out of their minds and never talk about it again**. Together, they **made partner** , they went through different names on the wall, until his made it there and even faced the threat of her going to prison. He admitted that **the thought of her going to prison made him want to drop to his knees**.

He **told her he loved her**.

Out of pity; but he didn't mean it. After all, **she is different**.

She said **it wasn't working for her anymore**

But **she loved him.**

He could barely breathe for weeks.

 **She had been seeing a man for the past six weeks.**

 **He's happy for her.**

He drinks alone that night.

She cuts her date short with Mitchell.

She isn't feeling well, she said.

He's hurting.

So is she.

* * *

 _Mostly I miss having you close to me_

 _The only one who really ever knows me_

 _And I'm sorry, I promise I'll do better, better_

 _So I guess I'm gonna let you go_

 _But you get to keep a little bit of my soul_

 _So I guess I'm gonna write you out_

 _But I don't think I can do it to me right now_

 _Let's pretend that time heals all_

 _So I guess I'm gonna let you go_

 _But you get to keep a little bit of my soul_

 _So I guess I'm gonna write you out_

 _But I don't think I can do it to me right now_

 _Let's pretend that time heals all_

A.N: Hey guys! This is inspired from that last episode. I wanted to show the progression throughout the years, and how things changed.

Don't forget to drop a review, I would really love to hear your opinion

-G


	2. Chapter 2

_August 5_ _th_ _, 2017_

'Remember the first time we came here?' he asked her with a warm smile, taking a sip from his wine.

'Of course I do; you were trying to get me to do that thing with the whipped cream' she reminded him, her smile reaching her eyes.

'Well good thing I get to do that every night now' he flirted, leaning in above the table so that his face was millimeters away from hers.

'I mean it only took you 14 years, but hey who's counting?' she teased, as he laughed softly.

'It's not about how long it took, it's about how good –' he started, silenced by her lips on his.

'-it feels' he continued, breathless, before kissing her again.

It startled him how he never grew tired of kissing her; her mouth, much like her personality, filled with surprises, making every time feel like the first.

'Sorry to interrupt' the waiter said awkwardly, as Donna and Harvey parted.

'He just can't keep his hands off of me' Donna teased, making Harvey slightly blush.

'Can you blame me? I mean look at her' he answered, talking to the waiter, who seemed even more embarrassed. Donna's smile widened at his words.

'You two make a lovely couple' he said, leaving the entrees on the table and turning around.

Seventeen years had turned them into this, a couple without a care in the world, making out in public, and living together without even knowing it. She never thought they would turn out to be one of those couples, but she didn't care. They were happy.

'What are we doing this weekend?' she asked him, excited.

'What do you want to do? And please don't say shopping' he answered.

His favorite pout colored her lips before she spoke again.

'Fine' she reluctantly agreed. 'We can go on a hike on Sunday' she suggested, as she saw the grimace on his face.

'What? Are you not up to it Specter?' she challenged him, something she never stopped doing.

'Oh that would be the least of my worries. I was just hoping we stay in bed all morning, I'll make us some breakfast, we can watch a movie…' he suggested, his mellow voice making her melt.

'Then remind me to bring some tissue, tampons, a glass of water…' she mocked, her expression softening as soon as he pouted.

'Aww I'm just joking babe' she immediately rectified, her hand reaching for his.

He pretended to be mad a few more seconds before he spoke.

'You know I can't resist it when you call me babe' he said smugly, making her roll her eyes at him.

They continued their meals, enjoying each other's company, before Harvey excused himself to go to the bathroom.

As soon as he came back, the waiter followed with desert, putting the plate in front of Harvey and Donna. His other hand came from behind his back, holding a tool they were both very familiar with; a new bright shiny can opener, wrapped in a red ribbon.

'What's this?' she asked curiously, her eyes flashing towards Harvey, who was smiling.

'I got us a new can opener' he said innocently, watching her hands remove the ribbon, her eyes still suspiciously looking at him.

'Hey man do you have a can or something? Just wanna make sure it's good quality' he said naturally to the waiter, who shook his head and disappeared for a few seconds.

'What are you up to?' Donna asked again.

'Nothing' he said innocently. 'I was passing by the kitchen on my way from the bathroom, and asked him to give me his finest can opener; we need a new one' he explained.

'You're full of shit do you know that?' she asked him with a big grin, her hands still playing with the can opener.

The waiter came back with a small can that looked like a coconut milk can.

'Come on try it' Harvey said, as she looked at the can as if it were going to explode.

She immediately knew something was off when she held it, as she didn't feel the usual density one should feel. Her next reaction was to shake the can, hoping for some sound to come off. Nothing.

She positioned the can opener on the can, about to open it when Harvey stood up, suddenly by her side. 'Let me help you' he said as she looked at him like he was an idiot.

'I know how to open a can Harvey' she argued. He loved how feisty she would get when frustrated; one thing Donna hated was being in the dark, and right now, she had no idea what was going on.

Harvey was still standing next to her when she finally removed the top of the can, her jaw dropping in awe at the sight in front of her.

At the center of the can was a thumbtack, around which a huge diamond ring was hanging, which prevented it from making any noise.

'Harvey' she whispered, shivering from the shock. Harvey took the ring in his hand, kneeling on one knee, as people in the restaurant started to watch them.

'Donna' he mimicked, before he raised his voice, taking a deep breath.

'I've come to this place with you on every August 5th of each year, for 14 years' he started. 'This date is very special not because it's the date our relationship turned into a romantic one; it's special because it's the date of the very first day I realized I was the luckiest man on earth to have met you. We have been through a lot together, I've tried being without you, and I never want that again, ever. You make me a better man, and I always wonder what I have done to deserve you' he explained. His palms were sweaty, his heart racing.

'Harvey' Donna whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

'Let me finish, please. We've been through so much together; but not enough. I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old, retire, live in Florence, walking hands in hands by the Arno, and even play strip poker with you when you're old and wrinkly and…' he started wandering off, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

'For your record, I will not be all wrinkly because..' she started before he stopped her.

'For the love of God woman, let me finish' he said, faking an eye roll.

'You will be old and wrinkly, but will remain the most beautiful person in my eyes' he whispered. 'Point is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Two years ago I suggested we do this more often; now let me correct my statement: I want to do this for the rest of my life, with you. I love you Donna. You make me CRAZY, but I love you' he said.

'Will you marry me?' he finally asked, his eyes anxiously waiting for her to say something.

Donna just looked at Harvey, unable to speak, the emotion clear in her eyes.

'Oh my God, you don't know what to say. What day is it again? I wanna write it down' he attempted to joke, although she could see him trembling.

'It's the 5th of I'm in love with you and tomorrow is the 6th of yes I'll marry you' she said, as she saw the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He got up, immediately leaning in towards her face, his lips crushing on hers.

He held her face in his hands as he kissed her over and over again, over the loud cheers and whistles of the customers.

'Champagne for everyone' he shouted happily, kissing her once again.

'Is this the Mayan calendar?' he heard some guy shout from another table.

Donna and Harvey looked at each with a knowing smile, their eyes flickering at each other.

'It's the Darvey calendar' they said in unison.

* * *

 _Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

 _Now that the weight has lifted_  
 _Love has surely shifted my way_

 _Marry me_  
 _Today and every day_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
 _Say you will_

 _Together can never be close enough for me_  
 _To feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_  
 _And you're beautiful_

 _Now that the wait is over_  
 _And love has finally shown her my way_

 _Marry me_  
 _Today and every day_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
 _Say you will_

* * *

 _A.N: So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I added this chapter just for some fluff and something to get us through this week's episode. Would love to hear your opinion, so don't forget to leave a review_

 _-G_


End file.
